Dalles
'''Dalles '''is a dark mage from the Clan of Darkness. He is one of the main antagonists of Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished – The Final Chapter and the prequel Ys Origin. History Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished - The Final Chapter The puppetmaster with the Cleria Cloak who commands the demons. Born of pure demon, making him invulnerable to magic. Only Darm is stronger -- and Darm is the only man Dalles answers to. Ys Origin Profile The black-robed leader of the Clan of Darkness. His considerable power enables him to cast petrification spells at will. His smile is cold and his demeanor is even colder. Boss Entry Dalles, transformed into the ultimate demon after taking control of the demonic essence. Possesses immense magic power and will annihilate all who can oppose him -- but can never truly be satisfied, always thirsting for more. In Games Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished - The Final Chapter In Ys II, he acts as an enforcer to Darm, leading the army of monsters in the floating island of Ys and killing off the Six Priests' descendants. He appears many times throughout the game to hinder Adol's progress such as turning the escaped human prisoners into stone statues and personally leading the execution of Maria, one of the descendants of the six priests. He confronts Adol at the underpass of the shrine of Solomon but is defeated. Ys Origin In the prequel Ys Origin, which takes 700 years before Ys II, he appears as the leader of the clan of darkness who lead the attack on the ancient kingdom of Ys in order to gain the black pearl. When the twin goddesses of Ys use the power of the black pearl to make the portion of Ys float, he has his army of demons build Darm Tower, the magical device which can be used to bring the floating island down. While he appears periodically to hinder the search party's progress on finding the twin goddesses and attempts to capture the twin goddesses and by extension, the black pearl. In Toal's route, it turns out that he is nothing more than a pawn to the real mastermind, Cain Fact. After Toal defeats him, Dalles attempts to destroy the black pearl but is thwarted and killed off by Cain Fact who reveals his true colors in the process. Before Dalles dies, Cain Fact promises him that Dalles will be revived as a loyal servant once Cain Fact gains complete control of the black pearl, which is precisely what happens 700 years later in Ys II. Gallery dalles2.png|Dalles in Ys I and II Chronicles. dalles4.jpg|Dalles in his boss form in Ys I and II Chronicles. dalles3.jpg|Dalles after he uses the demonic essence to transform into the ultimate demon in Ys Origin. Trivia *In Ys II, he can only be hurt by the cleria sword, just like Dark Fact in Ys I. *There is a slight discrepancy between his profile in Ys I and II Chronicles and the one in Ys Origin as Ys Origin shows that he is originally a human. This is likely due to the fact that he was resurrected as a demon under Darm's control. *As stated in his profile, Dalles specializes in the petrification spell as many people fall victim to it during Ys II and Ys Origin. Category:Characters Category:Ys Origin Characters Category:Ys II Characters Category:Boss Category:Male Characters Category:Clan of Darkness Category:Dalles